Meet the Parkers
by TheBlueTear
Summary: A story about if Ben and May Parker had a son a little older than Peter. I'd like to think this is the result. *Poll on profile for a superhero name choice*
1. Beginnings

**AN: This is probably a three-shot**

 **Chapter 1**

Peter Parker is the nephew of May and Ben Parker. When he was five, his parents, Richard and Mary Parker dropped him off at his aunt and uncle's house before leaving for somewhere across the Atlantic. A year later, on the return flight, the plane crashed into the ocean, and they perished.

For a time, Peter was sad and upset. He missed his parents and his old life. But he was not alone. Paul Parker, the son of May and Ben Parker, his cousin that was a few months older than him, sat beside him one day, and told Peter that no matter what, they were always brothers.

From that day on, they referred to each other as brothers, and a year after the accident, Peter started to call his Aunt and Uncle, Mom and Dad.

…

It was 2015 when it happened. Bio-Chem class took a field trip to Oscorp. There, Paul and Peter were bitten by genetically altered, super soldier serum carrying radioactive spiders.

They got super strength, became faster, more agile, could walk on walls, had a precog ability known as spidey-sense (really Peter?), and could shoot webs out of their wrists. Admittedly, that last ability of theirs was redundant due to their web shooters, but it was handy in emergencies.

(Using natural webs increased their food intake, which was already increased due to the other abilities)

After about a month, Ben caught them on the ceiling of their room. Paul was wearing a red mask with web designs on it, while Peter wore the shirt that went with it.

"Something you want to explain boys?"

"Uh…" Two simultaneous voices said.

"It's not what it looks like?"

"Well, come down from there, take off that outfit, and meet me and your mother in the living room." Ben said this in a stern voice, unsurprised by their abilities.

The two kids sat on the couch facing their parents with cringes on their faces. May and Ben both looked stern and upset, but not angry.

"Spill." May demanded.

And so they did. Everything came out, from how they got their abilities, what they were, and what they did with them.

The two looked proud and disappointed in their children after they finished.

Ben said a little more sternly than necessary, "Ground rules. One, you cannot not go out again until you two have two identical suits that are more protective than just spandex. If we catch a hint of 'Spiderman' on the news at all, we will take away your laptops and phones. Two, once you can go out again, you can only go out for three days a week, and only one of you out at a time. Figure out that schedule. Anyways, whoever isn't 'Spider Man' for that day is helping through a comm by intelligence gathering. Three, you are not to slack off school work. If you want to quit some of your extracurricular activities to focus on crime-fighting, that's your choice, but I still want you to use your brains and go to college. And four, if, somehow, your identity is compromised, you are to come to us immediately. We will play it by ear from there."

"Yes Dad."

"Good. Now I have some contacts from my marine days, I'll get in touch with them and tell them you two are 'gifted' and want training."

After that, Peter and Paul came up with a new suit design. They focused on mixing materials until they created a light but strong fabric from their webbing that could withstand multiple gunshots. They then reinforced this by weaving it together with itself and other protective materials until they created a thing they called spider steel (they wanted to call it spider silk, but that would get the wrong impression to their Dad).

From this, their new suits were made and looked identical to their old spandex suits.

During this two month period of suit building, the two trained by first taking up martial arts. Soon after, the boys took up boxing. And it spiraled from there. Because of their bodies and minds, they were able to pick up a good portion of the skills within a few weeks.

…

Ben sighed, looking a little guilty as he sat at the dinner table with his family. "I know I told you both that you could go out when the suits were done, but hear me out on why I want you to wait to do so."

Peter, a little angry, "Why? I mean we're ready now!"

His dad responded, "Yeah, I know. That's why I won't punish you if you go out. Just listen to me about my concerns."

Sighing again, he continued, "I've been hearing things about an off the books agency by a few of those marine contacts I have. Apparently, they deal with protecting the world from the natural and supernatural threats. They're called the S.H.I.E.L.D. Most of the time they deal with espionage and surveillance, but I'm worried once 'Spiderman' is seen as a real entity and not some city myth. They might try to bring one or both of you in for questioning. I need some assurance that you have a backup plan if that happens. If you get that assurance, then I'll be more at peace at what you want to do."

Looking at each other, Peter and Paul knew exactly what to do.

"We'll work on something."

…

A month after that conversation, the Key Assistant for Research, Espionage and Numerical purposes was created. Karen for short. She (because she identifies as a woman thank you very much) was an AI built with an emotional center as well as ethics modulator for a sense of right and wrong. The first thing she did was send a virus through the internet that destroyed all evidence of Spiderman, from YouTube to news outlets. The next thing she did was hack those same news outlets to erase any digital copy of a Spiderman article from their database. Spider Man became a ghost overnight.

The NYPD was also a target of hers. After that, she dived into the government's local database, hacked the NSA and found contacts to SHIELD. Through perfectly normal emails, she was able to breach the firewalls and security surrounding SHIELD's digital intelligence and did a complete wipe of Spiderman and unusual activities from the Parkers, including not only a virus destroying any information on Spider Man that was uploaded, but also one that refused DNA testing of her boys and the online communications of capturing them. She then made it practically impossible to find out what happened by faking documents that kept referring to other places, which would then refer to other places, and so on and so forth till it said to refer to a physical file, which coincidentally, was shredded and burned by a young agent who thought they were ordered to do it from upstairs and then replaced with utter nonsense.

She wasn't taking any chances.

Mind you, this all occurred within roughly an hour of her birth, but time was a different concept to an AI.

Soon after her first mission, she investigated Norman Osborn and Oscorp and anonymously sent tips to various police stations, CIA, IRS, and FBI concerning his various crimes, including tax evasion and unsanctioned experimenting.

A day later, Norman Osborn was in prison and his company was selling all his shares. Oscorp was not in a good position at all.

Some might question why Karen didn't just buy out Oscorp for the Parkers, but she chose not to because it was unethical and would be illegal. The Parkers didn't have the money, so if majority shares were listed under their name, then investigations would happen. That would be a big problem.

When Ben was presented to Karen, he asked her to invest his money and buy out a warehouse and their home itself. At least this way was legal, even it might be seen as unethical. Karen did so, and a week later the warehouse was bought and fully equipped for two upcoming geniuses.

…

In spring of 2016, Tony Stark knocked on their front door.

May opened the door, saw who it was, and closed the door immediately.

Knocking again with a scowl on his face, this time the door staying closed.

"Leave!" May shouted out to him.

"I just want to offer your son and nephew internships!"

Opening the door reluctantly, she said, "If you wanted to do that, you wouldn't have come in person. No I know why you came Stark, and I will have none of it."

Stark look flabbergasted. "You _know_?! But they hid themselves so well! I would have thought that they'd hide it from you."

May smirked. "They tried. Come in Mr. Stark, I'll get the boys out and call my husband. You may sit and wait."

About thirty minutes later, Ben came home to the odd scene of Tony Stark watching the news and sitting on the couch while May, Peter, and Paul talked in the kitchen.

"Why did you come Mr. Stark?" Ben finally asked.

"I need some help from those two-"

"No."

"But, they could have internships at Stark Industries-"

"No."

"Fine. Fine! Why I even bothered. I'm sure SHIELD and the public will love to know about who Spider Man is."

"What kind of hero are you Stark? You want my kids, my sons to fight your battles! They're not old enough for that. I will not let them, not because I don't think they aren't capable, but because children aren't meant to handle the stresses of battle. Child soldiers are condemned for a reason. Not only that, but when I refuse, you threaten them! What sort of hero endangers kids!"

"I'm not threatening them, I'm only motivating them…"

"Bullshit. Stark, you are a _monster_. Always have been, always will be. You endanger yourself, and others around you. Ultron was your doing. Sokovia was your doing. You can wear your iron man suit and fly around calling yourself a hero, but your suit is a disguise, a distraction. Without your suit, you're not a hero, you're a monster."

Tony Stark was silent while he frowned. "I want to change that though, I want to be better."

"Then leave and don't come back."

…


	2. Accidents Happen

**Chapter 2: Accidents happen**

After Tony Stark left, Paul and Peter broke out into complaints. "Hey! We can decide for ourselves-" "What the hell Dad!?" "-Iron Man just said he needed us! We can't just walk away!" "I mean come on! Shouldn't we be allowed to make our own decisions!"

"Quiet!" Ben yelled with authority. May looked on with concern in her blue eyes.

"Paul, Peter, you two are not to get into Tony Stark's battles."

"But-"

"NO. Enough. Have you any idea why Tony Stark might have asked for your help?"

"Well… no but-"

"But nothing. Tony Stark was trying to involve you two to publically support the Sokovia Accords by having you two fight the Avengers who disagree with them."

"WHAT?!"

"Haven't you two been watching the news? Captain America is against the Accords because they force heroes to go through committees before being allowed to do something, or told to do nothing. And when that committee tells you what to do, whether that is to NOT stop a bomb from going off, or to stop a protest through use of excessive force, you would be required by law to DO WHAT THEY SAY."

"Wait, isn't that against the Constitution?"

"Yeah, but if the World Security Council agrees to it, which they have, Heroes will become just another weapon in their arsenals."

May interjected, "You two wouldn't be allowed to help out in emergencies either until that committee gives the okay. So, if there was a fire, you couldn't always help to save people from it. Would you two be able to deal with that, and then the animosity that the public would have for heroes who couldn't save them?"

…

Two days later, it was announced the the world that Steve Rogers, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Scott Lang, Clint Barton, Sharon Carter, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes were internationally wanted criminals. There was no mention of their crimes. The Sokovia Accords were still unfinished in their signing.

…

Months went by fast. Paul and Peter were doing a great job at juggling responsibilities and their Dad couldn't be prouder. Their grades stayed up, their skills improved, and they really started to come into their own. Until tragedy struck.

It was just a normal car drive with the family. Paul and Peter were in the car with their dad when another car smashed into the side of theirs.

Ben was able to walk it off. The other two had to be rushed to the hospital. Peter was closest to the other car when it hit. His left arm was fractured in three spots, brain swelling, multiple cuts and bruises and was in a medically induced coma. Paul got off with a broken right hand and strong signs of whiplash.

After the accident, all three started to show interesting side effects…

...

Ben started to hear voices in his head, along with flashes of bright colors. Late that night though, he saw a vision of a meteor hitting a plane, and the plane crashing into the ocean. Quickly after that, he saw Peter crying with himself and May hugging him. What was weird was that there was no sign of Paul.

Night after night, different visions would happen. Some would be in the past, others would be a sort of reflected image of what could have been. Few were about what was yet to come. He saw Captain America and Red Skull fight on a giant plane. Tony Stark in a cave with an iron suit. He saw a boy abducted by aliens and then a brief flash of seeing a planet of paradise.

The fifth night, he noticed that there were dark hidden webs in the background of his visions. When he went to investigate, he was brought into another vision, this time of a huge spider with glowing red eyes. Appearing as if a ghost, a woman with grey unseeing eyes and midnight hair approached. Her figure was translucent, as though a projection.

"Ah… this is _interesting_ …" She spoke with a pleasant and surprised voice. The giant creature behind her clicked and she nodded.

"Hmm. Yes, that does sound promising your Majesty."

Ben looked on confused. His dark brown eyes scrutinized the lady further. "Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place?" He asked.

The woman broke out into laughter. The spider, black and monstrous, clicked in a mockery of that same laughter. _Click-click-click_.

"Oh how I forgot to be mortal. Always asking those questions… Never getting a response."

"What?"

"Humph. Very well. Benjamin Parker, you stand here today as a witness to a new Web."

"What do you-"

"Shush, the grown-ups are speaking. As a previous witness, I consent to this match."

"Match? Look lady, I'm already married-"

The giant spider started to click and rumble, sliding down its' dark webs until it was face-to-eyes with Ben.

A grave raspy voice, old and strong, whispered in his mind.

' _Accept… the bond… accept it…'_

"Accept the bond? What bond? I don't want to agree to anything right now."

Growing agitated, Ben started to gesture wildly, "First I start getting visions, then when I find weird webs in them, I get brought before a giant ass spider that could eat me whole, and some blind chick who is mocking me! Just no! Start talking!"

Glaring at him, that 'lady' scoffed, "Ha. I knew he wouldn't accept. I won the bet, you have to pay up, you old bint." The Weaver groaned and grumbled but gave a slight nod nonetheless. "We get to do it my way now. Ben Parker. You stand before the Great Weaver himself, He-Who-Shapes-The-Worlds, the Other himself, the center and god of the Web of Life and Destiney. And you, my dear, are chosen as his prophet."

"Wait this is some sort of cult?"

"Oh do shut up and listen. No wonder Spider-Men in so many worlds never stop talking, they got it from you!"

At that, Ben grew worried and angry, but kept his mouth shut regardless.

"Good. Now let me begin. I am Cassandra Webb of an Earth unlike your own. My title is Madame Web, chosen to serve as his ambassador and prophet. This is, as I said, the Great Weaver. He does have a name, but refuses to let anyone know what it is. My guess is that it's some variant of Richard and it embarrasses him." The spider growled at this. "Oh, do shut up, honey. This is my due payment for winning the bet." With that the spider stopped. "Ah that's more like it. Reminds me when I was young. Oh to be three-hundred again, how I long for it. Now where was I. Ah right."

Gliding down to face Ben closer, she continued, "As I was saying, I was his ambassador and prophet on my Earth, meaning I was granted gifts to help shape the world as he saw fit. Though time has since passed, and that Web has faded, he still lives on here and throughout still spinning. With you now in the picture… well it certainly shakes things up."

Caressing his face, she spoke with demand, "Either accept the bond you have, or deny it. One way leads to death, the other to life. You must decide who you are and who you want to be."

Shaking a little, Ben stood as still as he could. Thoughts were flashing through his head. Before he agreed… he had to know… "What gifts are you talking about?"

…

Paul on the other hand thought he was going crazy. Spiders of all kinds were following him, and not only that, he started to understand what they were saying. Even weirder was hearing them in his head talk about useless things. Who knew that spiders loved to gossip? Especially about boys of all things.

Not only that, but things were starting to levitate around him, causing him to have to fast talk his way out of a few awkwards situations.

…

And lastly Peter, after waking from his coma, underwent a few changes. The first were bone-like stingers that popped out of his wrists which he attributed to a residual effect that the spider-bite had on him. Then he started to notice that things were going slower and slower around him. It was if he was in fast mode. He, being Peter, thought this was just an uncommon side-effect from the coma he was in. It wasn't until he ran 3 miles in a minute that he realized, he had super-speed. The last but most notable change was that he was able to see in the dark now.

…

Professor Charles Xavier sat in his chair at his mansion and considered his options. Three mutants had appeared on in New York at the same time. Tracking the date and area to see if any unusual things happened recently, he was rewarded with a car accident report on the Parkers.

How to approach this, Professor X wondered, and what does this incident represent for the case on mutants?

…

A week later, there was an explosion on the top of the Baxter building. The Fantastic Four made their first appearance on National Television fighting a robotic man in a green hood, who referred to himself as **DOOM**.

…

 **AN: I lied about the three-shot. I'm gonna just have fun with this story and see where it goes. I figured making Paul and Peter mutants and have different powers would help to progress the plot by forcing them to get different superhero identities. Some might complain about them being OP or whatever, but I honestly don't care. Having their Dad get powers too is just icing on the cake. I think his superhero tag will be 'Monsieur Web' or 'Mister Web'. I'm trying to decide which, so I made a poll. Check out my profile to vote. I'll leave the poll open indefinitely for right now, so it is possible in the future to switch to the other name if more people like it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Between Plots

**Chapter 3: Between Plots**

Adrian Toomes was a family man. He worked as a foreman in construction and just generally tried to provide for his family. Unfortunately, because he lived in New York, life wasn't as simple as he wanted it to be.

After the Incident, or Chitauri invasion as non-New Yorkers say, the construction business, along with insurance, skyrocketed in profit. Many people lost everything in the attack and were looking to move out and rebuild elsewhere. Adrian Toomes wanted to move away from the Big Apple, but that would mean uprooting his whole family and daughter right as she wanted to go to college.

Living there was getting harder and harder, and with the new competition in construction, Toomes wasn't sure how he was going to provide for his family. Originally, his plan was to take what he salvaged from the chitauri armada and make a blackmarket business of selling alien weapons and tools to criminals. Then he realized, governments want to protect themselves from alien and foreigners…. Why not sell to them instead? Sure, it'd escalate conflicts further than normally, but it would make good money regardless. What could go wrong?

…

Twenty years later, when Lizanne Toomes was inaugurated as the 56th President of the United States, she opened her speech by saying, "My father was a good man with good intentions. But he changed the world, and it wasn't for the best. It is my duty to the people of America and Earth to make up for his mistakes that led to the second Cold War, the invasion of Pakistan, the leveling of North Turkey, and the revolutions in the Middle East and West Africa. The world has changed and it is up to us to try to mediate and…"

…

Ben woke up from his nap and shivered. Even when he was within legal rights, Toomes caused more harm than good.

Thank god that wasn't his reality.

On second thought, just to make sure, he called the construction firm that employed Toomes and offered to buy it. Ben made an exception to use Karen just this once….

…

Sitting at the coffee table, Ben and May watched the TV. Sipping her dark roast, unsweetened coffee, she asked, "So, you have telepathy and visions now?"

Ben rubbed his face. Spiderman was on the news fighting some sort of giant moth creature. "Yes honey. I know this isn't what you signed up for…"

She chuckled, interrupting him. "I'll have you know that my mother is a mutant. She has gills and lungs, so she can breathe underwater. It's all fine Ben."

Looking shocked, he exclaimed, "So that's why she never goes to any of your family's pool parties!"

May giggled, her azure eyes alight with happiness. "She doesn't want to embarrass herself. Just because she can breathe underwater, does NOT mean she knows how to swim."

…

Meanwhile…

Paul was getting beat up badly. Apparently, some scientists just did not understand that the sewer system is not a good place to dispose of radioactive waste material. Thank god he wasn't responsible, he wasn't sure he could afford to be sued.

Fighting a giant moth, that can somehow control other moths and insects with its pheromones, was hard.

Hordes of flying bugs came at him. To dodge, he jumped up and twisted to shoot a web onto a nearby building. Swinging up towards the flying monstrosity, Paul yelled out, "It's almost as if you were created at the last minute! Why won't you DIE!"

After an hour of fighting, Peter spoke through the comm, "Paul, just use your telekinesis. There's no point hiding it from me anymore."

"Dang it, how'd you find out?"

Peter smirked at the monitor showing Paul's fight with Mothra. "Let's just say I've gotten quicker on the uptake.

"We are so having a talk. Just not right NOWWW!" As Paul said that, he swung on top of the moth and started to press it down to the ground.

As soon as it, and all the bugs around it were lying on the asphalt with twitches and spasms, Paul said, "Now… do I call the exterminators for this one?"

…

That night, all three Parker males had a heart to heart to heart about honesty and what their plans for the future looked like now.

…

Charles Xavier sat outside the door waiting patiently for someone to open the door. A woman with sharp blue eyes and dark brown hair opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes… I am Charles Xavier… you may have heard of me in the news?"

Eyes wide, May Parker opened the door, "Yes of course, come in Professor."

Smiling gently, Xavier asked, "Now, are you in any way related to Ingrid Dase?"

"Why, yes, she's my mother. Did you know her?"

…

"So let me get this straight." Paul said, bright eyes showing his disbelief.

"You are a telepath."

Nodding his head, Paul continued, "And you run a school… for 'gifted' kids."

"Yes."

"But all the kids are mutants."

"Yes."

"Why don't you invite non-mutants to the school?"

"Well… I don't want them to get jealous… or hurt."

"Okay, but right now from my perspective it sounds like a zoo or an army. If you want to train mutants to use their powers responsibly, why not just run a summer camp and have the boarding school for mutants and non-mutants to improve relations?"

Charles sat in his chair and thought. Why didn't he do that. Oh right.

"Well, what about mutants who live in unfriendly areas?"

"Help them relocate if they wish to a safer place? Aren't you rich? Can't you start a foundation for this sort of thing?"

"But… what about the X-Men?"

"I mean… you could just recruit vigilantes into it. "

…

Peter is not a social creature. Paul could attest to that. The younger of the two was and still is oblivious to certain people and social interactions. (Ben and May were worried so he was tested as a child. He's on the high functioning side of the spectrum) It's just part of who Peter is.

So when Johnny Storm goes to their school, and then starts to hang out with Peter… Paul knew something was up.

While in their room, Paul asked from the ceiling, "Peter?"

Peter, busy doing his math homework on the top bunk, just hummed and did more pre-calculus work. "Why is a member of the Fantastic Four hanging out with you at school?"

Looking up this time, Peter shot confused brown eyes to his brother. "What are you talking about?"

Paul frowned. "You know. Johnny Storm? Blonde, blue eyed, all around di-"

"WAIT! Johnny is a member of the Fantastic Four?! Why didn't he tell me?!" Peter burst out. Shooting angry eyes this time to Paul, he exclaimed, "And how do you know?!"

Paul just frowned some more. "Um okay. First off, he told the world who he was at the first press conference the Fantastic Four attended. So literally the world (except you apparently…) knows he's a superhero. Second, how did you NOT know this?"

Peter just sighed and grumbled, "The news is too noisy sometimes, so I don't like to watch it."

Paul frowned more. "Peter. You could have read it from an article online or the actual newspapers. TV is not the only way to get news. Now why did you not know he was the Human Torch?"

"...plausible deniability?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"...both?"

"Peter…."

…

AN: Kind of a filler chapter. Still working out some details and everything. Suggestions?

Don't forget to vote on Ben Parker's hero name! There is a link on my profile to a google doc.


End file.
